1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assisting apparatus, an assisting program and an assisting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, some moving images with voice of programs such as news and movies have been broadcasted or screened with subtitles. To make this possible, a subtitle editor needs to watch and add subtitles to moving images with voice before the broadcast or the like of the moving images.
News broadcasts and the like may include some content that needs to be kept secret until they are broadcasted. However, when a conventional method is employed, a subtitle editor would know the content of news or the like before they are broadcasted.
For example, assume that the broadcast of scandal news of a company is scheduled after a related stock exchange is closed. In such a case, a subtitle editor may start adding subtitles to the news clip before the stock exchange is closed. Accordingly, the subtitle editor would know the content of the news while the stock exchange is still open, and thus be in a position to abuse the content of the news.
In another example, assume that a subtitle editor adds subtitles to a film yet to be released. In such a case, the subtitle editor would know the story and the ending of the film before the release of the film, and thus be in a position to leak the story or the ending of the film before the release.